


Strength of the North Upon Them

by Rohirrim_Writer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer
Summary: Fanwork about the Game of Thrones x Frozen fanfiction written by RonnieWriting featuring Original Character Jarri created by RonnieWriting. A gift for the absolutely beautiful Jarrina art.
Relationships: Jarri/Ina, Original Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Strength of the North Upon Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonnieWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieWriting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tide of Ice and Blood (Beta)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559538) by [RonnieWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieWriting/pseuds/RonnieWriting). 



Inamorata waited by the fire for her husband to return from the bitter cold. The winters had been long of late and when he returned to her he would be chilled to his bones. She made hearty soup made from water sealed urns of turnip and cabbage and dried venison. 

Something else carried on the wind that gave her greater cause to fear than the deadly cold. Unrest. It carried from the South and spoke of ill will. She wondered how far North they would have to be driven before the foxes of the South lost their scent and tired of the hunt. 

The sound of the wooden beam across the door being lifted caused her to stop her work and turn to greet her husband. He stood snow covered and weary. He bore small prey in his fist, tied by their feet, a good catch for such weather. They would feed them for many days and the hides would make good, little coats. 

Her husband fared better than the poor creatures, though frostbite bloomed like Svarttopp across his face, she would prepare a compress and salve to bring the vitality back to his cheeks. Just as her mother-in-law had shown her. 

“ **I’m afraid you will have to leave, great bear, I am waiting for my lover to return, and he should not like to find you in my bed.** ” She teased as she came to take the hare and vole from his hands. 

He shed his weapons and great cloak and placed them beside the door on hooks he himself had made. Stripped of his outerlayers her husband did indeed come into view. 

“ **I find you may need to look more closely, wife. It is I, Járri, returned to you.** ” She wasn’t quite ready to give up the charade, she craved his smile, one for every minute he was away. 

**“Oh Járri! I am so glad you have come back to me. There was a bear in the lodge and I had to chase it away.** ” She took the small game to where the cleaver awaited so she could return to him with empty hands.. 

“ **A bear at my own door?** ” He asked behind her. 

“ **Yes and he did tempt me to come to him.** ” Just as she went to him now, to stand close enough to cause her to crane her neck to better see him.

“ **And did you go?** ” He raised a brow at her. 

“ **No, for I love another.** ” She smiled coyly at him. 

“ **Who is this man that you love?** ” He took a step closer to her, so that they just touched, and it sent sparks dancing across her skin. 

“ **They call him Járri Bjargson and they say that his shoulders have grown so strong carrying the strength of the North upon them. And that upon his high brow rests the helmet of the protector. And that his blood is that of a warrior.** ” She spoke proudly, chin raised high in challenge. 

**“I shouldn’t like to meet him then.** ” He had both brows raised now, hearing first hand of her high regard. She did not lie. He was protector, and warrior, helmet of the North. 

“ **No, for he would kill you where you stand. His love of wife and home are greater than any.** ” She thought of days he came home covered in blood. The blood he shed to protect their home and the blood of challengers, man or beast. 

“ **I have heard tales of his wife. That she is strong like unto a man and so she is fierce. They call her the bear tamer and that she will bear cubs to conquer the North.** ” She rolled her eyes and pushed lightly at his chest. 

“ **Járri, no one says that, you ruin the game.** ” She sighed. He reached out to wrap his arms, like great tree trunks, around her so she could not protest. 

“ **No-no. I have heard it said. Her hair shines finely by firelight and so does the down hair of her cunt. Like snow glinting under the moon. They say she is a temptress, that men would kill at her bidding.** ” He teased, but his expression was not so very teasing at all. 

“ **Járri, lover-** ” She placed a hand upon his breast to gently quiet him.

“ **I am not finished, Ina.** ” He whispered into her hair. 

“ **She is the very first ray of sun upon the ice that lights it from within. For she is his life blood beating outside of his body. I have heard tale of her and have come to beg for a taste of her sweetness.** ” Her heart beat heavy within her chest, like it might leave her chest to rest within his hands. 

“ **I cannot betray the one I love, for Gods nor gold, but you may rest by my fire and sup at my table until my husband returns.** ” She left the ring of his arms reluctantly, but her mind is on his reddened hands and nose, and the heavy weight of his arms upon her shoulders from his weariness.

“ **What a lucky man he must be.** ” He spoke as he followed her closer to the fire where she moved to gather his salve. 

“ **Aye, the luckiest.** ” She laughed. 

“ **Would that he could show you how the Gods have blessed him.** ” He spoke so quietly, even the crackle of the fire made more sound.

“ **He does** .” She turned to him once more. The snow had melted from his hair and beard and the white haired man disappeared. 

“ **Your son kicked today** .” She couldn’t keep the news in any longer. He’d kicked before, quickenings only she could feel, but today she had sat with a hand to her belly and felt the little kick against it. 

“ **My son?** ” Járri asked disbelieving. A smile is finally gracing his lips freely. 

“ **A woman knows such things. Or at least your mother does.** ” She had no feelings one way or the other but the Gotthi swore there was a boy in her belly. 

“ **And do you agree?** ” Járri sank to his knees at her feet so that he could hold her, his hands cradling her thighs.

“ **I should like a son to bear the likeness of his father.** ” She stroked his cheek lovingly, admiring his cheekbones, his jaw, the rasp of whiskers against her palm.

“ **Ah-but what of his mother? I would like a child who shares your eyes** .” It was the first time she thought she had heard it, or at least the first time that mattered.  _ Mother _ . It made her heart melt that this man had given her this gift-the gift of his love and so much more. 

“ **He kicks at your voice, Járri. Feel.** ” He looked down at the belly between them with awe. 

“ **I do not-** ” He brought a hand to rest upon it, waiting. 

“ **Oh** .” The breath left his lungs in one great rush. His fingers tensed against her and beneath them a tiny foot kicked. 

“ **Did I not tell you, stubborn man. Speak to him some more.** ” She laughed at his wonder, like a child seeing spring flowers for the first time before rushing them home in clumsy hands to their mother. It delighted her too. 

“ **Shall I tell him his mother is all trouble?** ” He gave her a sly grin all teeth and teasing. 

“ **You will tell him no such thing!** ” She brought a hand to rest on her belly, as if she could protect his little ears from such things. 

“ **She is, little one, nothing but.** ” She thumped him lightly on his hard head. 

“ **And you will love her for it too.** ” Járri bent to kiss the little feet that stretched her skin. 

“ **Come and sit at the hearth while I take care of your kills.** ” She urged him softly. 

“ **How about you sit by the hearth and I take care of the bounty and then I will rub your swollen feet.** ” Inamorata rolled her eyes and shook her head decidedly.

“ **Not a chance. But you may rub my feet when all is said and done and we are laid in bed.** ” She made for the butcher block, to work with sure, quick hands so that they might return to each other’s arms more quickly. 

“ **Then I will rub you very good indeed.** ” She was glad she was not wielding the knife. She wasn’t sure she would have been able to hold it steady

“ **You do like to make promises, husband.** ” She remembered his promises, she remembered his promises  _ well _ . 

“ **And I will always keep them.** ” He certainly did. 


End file.
